Side air bags and inflatable curtains are positioned to deploy in the event of a predetermined threshold event. The air bag or inflatable cushion is inflated by an inflator, which provides an inflation output to the inflatable cushion. In an un-deployed state the cushion is stored in a folded position proximate to the area of deployment. A sensing system determines whether air bag deployment is necessary. The sensing system can be either local or remote to the inflatable cushion and typically includes an accelerometer operatively coupled with a controller to provide an activation signal to the inflator. If the sensing system determines that the predetermined threshold event has occurred the activation signal is sent to the inflator. Upon activation, the inflator provides an inflation output to inflate the cushion.
It is desirable to provide an airbag device for use proximate to a vehicle door or vehicle door opening.